haloconflictfandomcom-20200214-history
United Colony Command
The UCC is a democratic minded faction of the UNSC that split around 2559 during the Colonial Rebellion. Currently, the UCC is engaged in an all out war with the United Nations Space Command for control of Earth and its Colonies. Formed during the period of Civil Unrest and open rebellion following the Civil War, the UCC was created to organize anti-UNSC groups and fight for a democratic government. The UCC, well not a democratic organization, supports the formation of the Systems Alliance, a government that would bind the Colonies and Earth together. The UCC has established the Colonial Joint-Military Forces, a military that is for the people. Unlike the UNSC, the UCC fights for the rights of the people, not for power. The Capital of the United Colony Command is Contention, a colony that was created following the end of the Great War. This name is fitting for the cause, as the UCC is a worthy contender in this war, and put forth the idea or unity and democracy for the entirety of Humanity Colonial Joint-Military Forces Main Article: Colonial Joint-Military Forces The CJMF is the official name for the military forces of the UCC. As the name says, these are the military forces of the colonies, the protectors of the people the UNSC has neglected for years. The CJMF exists to overturn the UNSC and its practice of suppressing our race for 400 years. United Colony Command Navy Main Article: United Colony Command Navy The UCC Navy is the branch of the United Colony Command responsible for naval operations. The UCCN is responsible for ship-ship combat, transport and delivery of UCC Marine forces, colonization of new worlds, and for the defense of UCC colonies from invasion. The UCC Fleet is made up of 1600 ships divided into 19 smaller Fleets. Fleets are often made up of 50-100 ships depending on the purpose of the fleet. The UCC 2nd Fleet is considered the best in the galaxy, with a 15-1 kill ratio. The UCC 9th Fleet participated in the Third Battle for Earth, and although defeated, proved that UNSC military supremacy had come to an end. United Colony Command Marine Corps Main Article: United Colony Command Marine Corps The United Colony Command Marine Corps is an elite military force that is tasked with conducting almost all ground based operations in UCC military operations. UCC Marines take upon a number of different roles, even more than the UNSCMC. The UCCMC operates a number of Military Installations, Aircraft, Vehicles, Orbital Defense Platforms, Space Stations, and even Starships in its war with the UNSC. UCC Marines can either be stationed on UCC Naval Ships like their UNSC counterparts, or at Garrisons on UCC colonies like the UNSC Army. Marines help the UCC defend its worlds, its ships, and conduct assaults on UNSC targets. Until recently, the UCC has operated vehicles, weapons, ships, and aircraft that the UNSC had, but current research is starting to develop weapons specifically for the United Colony Command. The UCCMC also trains and uses ODSTs that are considered to be the best of the UCC. They operate as the main special forces of the UCC, and are certified to use almost any weapon or vehicle. Colonial Intelligence Network Main Article: Colonial Intelligence Netowrk The Colonial Intelligence Network is the smallest, yet most important branch of the UCC. While having little in the way of military presence, CIN is responsible for coordinating all activities of the UCC military. The many scientists and engineers helping to advance the UCC technologically also are part of the Colonial Intelligence Network. CIN helps to develop the UCCs impressive new technology and weapons. Although most CIN projects are classified, some of them have included the development of Warships, Weapons, Body Armor, Tactics, and even Training exercises for new recruits. Category:WIPCategory:Human Organizations